Mixed Up Time Travel
by Pyro-Girl
Summary: The Title says it all^.~ *-*
1. Time Travel

Pyro's Notes--- Hey! Another fic by the wonderful me! This is the first fic that I ever wrote and it has been sitting inn by binder gathering dust while I decided what to do with it. But then my wonderful best friend §tarblade told be about this site so it's finally here. It's a bit corny so try not to criticize me too much. Remember this is the first fic that I EVER wrote!!! See Ya!~_^ (Cute face)

Disclaimer---- I don't own any of the Sailor Moon or Ronin Warrior characters! But the story is mine and mine alone! *Holds story like some one is going to take it* I've cracked!!! *Evil laughter*

As the story begins the scouts are heading to Rei's place for a meeting to study. Of course Serena is late as usual and here our story begins…

Mixed Up Time Travel

Chapter 1 

Time Travel

Darien: Hey there Meatball heads!

Rini: *Screaming* Don't call us that! Hurry up or we'll be late. 

Serena: Oh no, Rei is going to bite my head off! We're already an hour late! *Walking up to the temple*

Rei: Where have you been! 

Lita: Oh No. Rei on rampage two million!

Ami: Again.

Darien: Oh. Brother, She's dead meat!

Serena: Mamo-chan, help me!

Rei: Mars Fire…

Darien: Stop Rei! It's not her fault that Mrs. Haruna has to be so mean.

Rini: come on, let's get going!

Ami: Hold it, do we have everything that we need to be safe?

Serena: Ami, stop being so precautions. We have our powers so we'll be fine.

Rini: Moon Crystal Key take me and my friends to the Future!

Mina: Everybody grab hands!

Darien: Sailor Pluto where are you?

Sailor Pluto: Here I am. Everything is ready.

Lita: We know what to do, we have done this before.

Serena: Let's go!

Ami: Wow! We have not been here for a while. Everything has changed.

Rei: I sense some nega vibes near. 

Mina: I sense them too.

Darien: Everything is spinning around us.

Serena: I think I'm going to loose my lunch.

Rei: Stay away from me. I'm not a garbage can.

Darien: It's okay. I'm here for you Meatball head.

Rini: Stop with all the mushy Stuff. It's making me sick.

Lita: Ya! Yuck, it's all very sick.

Mina: I think they look cute together!

Serena: I see light!

Rei: Ya, right through your ears.

Mina: AHHHHHHHH! We're falling

*THUD!* Some Time later 

Lita: Where are we?

Mina: I don't know. Serena and Darien are still out of it.

Ami: Wait a sec. I think she's coming to.

Serena: Where are we? Where's Darien, is he hurt?

Rei: He's still out of it.

Rini: Mummy! You're awake! *Jumps on Serena*

Serena: Rini, you're all right. I was so worried. 

Ami: According to my computer we have traveled back in time and into another world. But, we are still on earth and in Japan.

Darien: Wh, What happened?

Serena: Darien!

Darien: Hey Meatball head, you all right?

Serena: I'm fine.

Lita: We do have one problem. Where are we?

Ami: technically, we're lost!

Pyro's Notes--- End of chapter one!! I hope it's not too bad… please give me some good reviews!Not much else to say, Is it that bad Duo??? *Looks back at sighing friend* See Ya!


	2. Lost In Another World and Time

Pyro's Notes--- Hey chapter 2 is here!!

# Disclaimer--- I don't own any of the characters, just the story. ^_^

## Mixed up Time Travel

### Chapter 2

Lost in Another World and Time.

Everyone (Not Ami): Lost?

Serena: *crying* No, I'll never get to eat cheesecake again!

Rei: Oh stop it Serena! 

Serena: It's all my fault!

Rei: Why would that be?

Serena: I was talking about going to the future where ever I went.

Rei: So…

Serena: Someone from the nega moon was listening in on me. 

THUD

Mina: What was that? 

Rini: Who knows?

Darien: Let's go check it out.

Lita: You and Serena can go. I want to stay here and watch for anything unusual.

Serena: okay, I'll just get to spend some time with Darien. *walks over and gets a good long kiss out of him*

Rei: Stop all of the mushy stuff You two love birdsand get going.

Mina: Ya, we have a problem on our hands here.

Serena: Okay, but you don't have to kill me! See Ya! *walks off

Darien: It came from over there.

Serena: Oh No!

Darien: what?

Serena: It's Setsuna!

Darien: You mean Sailor Pluto.

Serena: Ya!

Setsuna: Where am I?

Serena: Setsuna, you're awake!

Darien: Something happened with out time travling. 

Serena: And we ended up here. How'd you get here?

Setsuna: Someone pushed me through the gate of time a few minutes after you had gone. 

Darien: Come on. We have to get back to the others and tell them what happened.

Serena: Mina, Lita, Ami, Rei!

Rei: What?

Mina: Look, It's Setsuna!

Lita: Where?

Rei: How did she get here?

Setsuna: I was pushed through the gate of time a few minutes after you had gone.

Mina: Now who will watch the gateway?

Setsuna: I don't know?

Darien: I think that we should all transform.

Serena: right! 

Rini & Serena: Moon Cosmic Dream Action!

Rei: Mars Crystal Power!

Mina: Venus Crystal Power!

Lita: Jupiter Crystal Power!

Ami: Mercury Crystal Power!

Setsuna: Pluto Crystal Power!

S. Jupiter: Come on!

S. Mercury: My computer is picking up some negative energy near down town.

S. Venus: Let's go!

S. Pluto: Wow! I have not seen you for awhile and you have changed a lot! 

S. Mars: Well, other then Sailor Moon everyone has matured some!

S. Moon: Hey, I have matured a lot since I became a Sailor Scout.

T. Mask: Let's hurry!

S. Jupiter: Something awful happened here.

S. Venus: Ya, look at all the buildings. The entire town looks deserted.

S. Jupiter: STOP!

S. Moon: What's the matter?

S. Jupiter: Look…

S. Mercury: What is it?

S. Jupiter: Behind you itiots!

S. Moon: AHHHHHH, Darien I'm scared!

T. Mask: it's a white Tiger!

TBC

Pyro's Notes--- Hey Chapter two is done!!! Hehe! I hope that it was a little better.Please remember that I wrote this 3 years ago and was not a good writer then! Please review!!!

`


	3. Who Are You?

Pyro's Notes--- Hey! Chapter 3 is here, after only a day's wait I might add! The First Ronin enters in this chapter so *starts to hum * Don't worry… be happy… ^_~ I've cracked (Again)!!! I forgot to tell you, It's a Romance and a Humor fan-fic.(That's why it's in general)

Mixed Up Time Travel

Chapter 3

Who are You?

S. Moon: Tuxedo mask, is that thing tame or wild?

T. Mask: I don't know.

S. Jupiter: there is one way to find out.

S. Mars: Ya cut off sailor Moon's meatballs and see if it'll eat them. If it does it's wild, if it doesn't, then it's tame. *grinning *

S. Moon: You guys are so mean! Now I have two wild animals to deal with!

*The scouts are still transformed but I'm using their names! *

Rei: What did you Just call me? *yelling * Did you just call me a wild animal?

Serena: Um, *whimpering * yes.

Rei: Thanks for the wonderful complement!

Ami: Don't be so hard on her.

Lita: How would you like it if we found a way back and left you here?

Rei: If there were any hot guys around I would be fine.

Ryo: Would I be one of them?

Serena: Who are you?

Mina: And is that your tiger?

Ryo: My name is Ryo and I'm a Ronin warrior. Yes that tiger is mine, and his name is White Blaze.

Lita: I don't know, why should we believe you?

Rei: You could be from the Nega-Verse like Prince Diamond 

Ryo:Prince Diamond, who is he?

Mina: you really don't know?

Rei: Man, we are lost.

Ryo: How could someone like you be lost?

Ami: According to my computer we were travling to the future and some evil force caused a disruption and we ended up here.

Ryo: Who are you ladies in short skirts, anyway?

Serena: We are the sailor scouts and princess from our representative planets. 

Ryo: Way cool!

Serena: Depends…

Ryo: why?

Serena: … if you are going to be queen of the universe someday.

Ryo: WOW!

Serena: And I have to use the Silver Crystal and almost kill myself. 

Ryo: Come with me, I would like you to meet my friends, the ronin warriors.

Lita: fine with me!

Mina: What are their names?

Ryo: Rowen, Cye, Sage, Kento, Mia, and the brat Yuli.

Serena: which of then are Ronins?

Ryo: Rowen, Cye, Sage, and Kento.

Serena: I forgot to tell you, in case you get any ideas, Darien is my future husband and the one with the pink hair is our future daughter.

Ryo: I was not after you anyway.

Serena: Then who do you like?

Ryo: That's my little secret.

Serena: Please tell me, I won't tell her.

Ryo: okay, take a guess.

Serena: Lets see… Rei!

Ryo: Right on1 I think my friend Cye will like Ami. Does she have a boyfriend?

Serena: No, not really.

Ryo: nifty!

Darien: I think my meatball head is in a flirting mood. 

Serena: Oh stop it! About six months ago you weren't even going out with me! 


	4. New Found Friends

Pyro's Notes--- Hey chapter 4 is here! *-* I hope you enjoy ^.^

Mixed Up Time Travel 

Chapter 4

New Found Friends

Ryo: Here we are. Mia and the five of us Ronins plus Yuli, the annoying brat, are staying here while we battle the WarLords and Tulpa. 

Rei: Who's Tulpa?

Ryo: He's our enemy, beautiful.

Rei: * blushing * Oh.

Mina: You can flirt later children, now we don't have time for romances.

Serena: Wow, nice place!

Ryo: You can think of it that way if you live here all the time. Some people can get very annoying.

Serena: I see.

Ryo: I don't remember getting your names.

Serena: I'm Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, or Serena.

Lita: Sailor Jupiter or Lita. 

Ami: Sailor Mercury or Ami.

Mina: Sailor Venus or Mina.

Setsuna: Sailor Pluto, the protector of the Gateway of Time, or Setsuna.

Rei: Sailor Mars, or Rei.

Darien: Tuxedo Mask, Prince Darien, or Darien. 

Rini: Princess Serenity, or Rini.

Serena: We are the Sailor Scouts. 

Ryo: * thinking * Somebody forgot to take there medication. * Out loud * Do you know that you all belong in a nut house.

Rei: Ya. The men in white coats are going to take us away! * Evil laugh *

Ryo: You've really lost it.

Rei: Thanks for the compliment!

Rowen: * comes out of house * Hey what's all the clatter out here ladies?

Mina: Stop it with the ladies. Believe me, We're no freakin ladies!

Rowen: Who's the girl with the meatballs on her head? 

Serena: Scouts, I think that we can all detramsform now. My name's not meatball head! Mamo-chan stop him!

Darien: * yelling * Why, should I?

Serena: But, * tear runs down face *

Darien: Come on Serena, we have to talk. Dou you have someplace private for us to talk.

Ryo: Follow me. You can talk behind the house.

Darien: Okay.

Ryo: You can talk here. 

Darien: Can you leave?

Ryo: Sure. * walks away *

Serena: What do you want to talk about Darien?

Darien: Our relationship while we're here, damit!

Serena: * takes a step back * Why?

Darien: * angry * Because you were flirting with Ryo earlier idiot!

Serena: It doesn't mean anything. We are destin to be with each other!

Darien: * slaps her * Destin for each other? Ya, sure. Then why were you flirting with Ryo earlier? Tell me! Why?

Serena: *sobbing * It's a natural thing for girls to do. You even flirt sometimes!

Darien: Our relationship is over! You may regret this day as long as you live! * runs off *

Serena: Mamo-chan, NOOOOOOO! * falls to the ground crying * How could you do this to me?

~~~ Out Front ~~~

Mina: There's Darien, I wonder where Serena is?

Ryo: Serena? She said that she was Sailor Moon?

Lita: Serena is a shorter name for Serenity. Sailor Moon is who she fights evil as.

Ami: He looks mad.

Rei: Ya, I wonder what happened?

Rowen: I'll go find out what happened. * walks behind the house * Serena, where are you?

Serena: Who's there?

Rowen: It's Rowen, the guy you met before you and Darien came back here.

Serena: Will you please leave? I need some time to my self.

Rowen: First of all, will you please come out from your hiding place, you sound like your crying?

Serena: Fine, be that way. * comes out from behind a tree and sits on the ground *

Rowen: What happened, and why is there a red mark on your face? * sits down beside Serena *

Serena: Darien slapped me.

Rowen: Why did he do that?

Serena: Do you ever stop asking questions?

Rowen: No! I just want to find out what happened and why your boyfriend left like that.

Serena: I'll tell you.

Rowen: Okay. * places an arm around Serena's shoulder *

Serena: Are you going to let me start? When we were coming here, Darien and I got into a fight because I was flirting with Ryo. No big deal right?

Rowen: Right.

Serena: Well, he made a big deal about it. Then, when we got back here, we talked some and he slapped me and then he dumped me. * starts to cry and leans head on Rowen's shoulder *

Rowen: It's okay Serena. Everything will be all right. * hugs her and hold her close to his heart *

~~~ Meanwhile, Everyone but Darien is Spying on them ~~~

Rini: How could she let Rowen hold her like that?

Rei: Shhhh! You're going to give us away!

Mina: Darien dumped Serena! How awful!

Ryo: I hope they kiss!

Rowen: Do you want to go out with me?

Serena: Sure, It will get my mind off all of the stress I'm having.

* Rowen presses his lips against Serena's as she finishes saying this *

TBC

Pyro's Notes--- Chapter 4 is over. I hoped you liked it! Be ready for more in about a week. Please review! *-* ~_* such cute faces


	5. The Romance

Pyro's Girl--- Chapter 5

Pyro's Girl--- Chapter 5! I hope you all luv it! Sorry about the mess up all of those who read chapter 3 before I fixed it! . My BIG mistake. Oh well, It's fixed now. Enjoy! Sorry about the long wait, but I have been working on my other fics. ¬.¬

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!

~~~ UPDDATE ~~~

Rowen: Do you want to go out with me?

Serena: Sure, It will get my mind off all of the stress I'm having.

* Rowen presses his lips against Serena's as she finishes saying this *

Mixed Up Time Travel

Chapter 5

The Romance

* Serena was enjoying the kiss gratefully before they were interrupted *

Rini: Hey, Serena and Rowen! Come out here, Now!

Rowen: * pulls away from Serena * We better go. I want you to meet my friends.

Serena: Okay.

Rini: What's wrong with Daddy, mommy?

Serena: It's okay Rini. We just got into a little fight. Don't worry, everything is going to be all right. * whispering so only Rowen can here * I hope.

Ryo: Come with me.

Mina: Wait, let's detransform first.

Everyone: Okay.

Rei: now we're ready to go. * Rowen wraps his arm around Serena's waist *

Ryo: Hey Mia, I would like you to meet Serena, Ami, Rei, Mina, Lita, Setsuna, Rini, and Darien. Rini is Serena and Darien's future daughter.

Mia: Hey Ryo. The others are in the family room.

Ryo: Okay.

Rowen: I'm going to show Serena where she will be spending the night. 

Ryo: Fine by me.

Rowen: Follow me Serena. * Takes Serena's hand *

Serena: I'm very board. Do you have anything to do around here.

Rowen: What were you thinking?

Serena: Sitting by a lake, in the moonlight, with a tent, smores, cheesecake with lots of sugar, and sleeping bags. Get my drift?

Rowen: A romantic trip for two?

Serena: Right on. When do you want it?

Rowen: How about tomorrow night?

Serena: Sure. Let's go tell the others and I need to meet you friends.

Rowen: Sure. They are in the family room. * Goes in * Serena, I would like you to meet Sage, Kento, Cye, and Yuli.

Serena: Hello all of you! Guess what? We're going to camp out tomorrow night. 

Darien: So. So I care?

Serena: Shut you flapping mouth, Darien. I have a new boy friend now.

Darien: Boy, you do move fast. * Gets up and Leaves the room *

Kento: What's up with him?

Setsuna: The two got into a fight and he dumped her. 

Rowen: And now she's going out with me. * Kisses Serena *

Kento: I guess she does move fast.

Serena: The thing is, Rini is mine and Darien's future daughter.

Kento, Cy, Sage: WHAT!!!!

Serena: We are destine to marry and become the queen and queen of the universe. You see, 1000 years ago, in the time of the Silver Millennium, He was a prince from Earth, and I was Princess Serenity of the Moon. Queen Beryl from the nega-moon attacked and my mother used the Imperial Silver Crystal to defeat her, but she killed herself in the process. She sent me, Darien, and my court, the sailor scouts, to a new future on the Earth.

Cye: That's why.

Serena: Ya.

Setsuna: I was not there because I was guarding the Gateway of Time. I was born in the first Millennium.

Kento: Lita, follow me. I need to talk to you. * leaves the room *

Lita: Okay, What?

Kento: Um, will you go out with me?

Lita: I'd love to! * kisses Kento *

Kento: * Pulls away * You kiss pretty darn well!

* Meanwhile, all of the others: Ami/Cye & Rei/Ryo are all going through the same process *

Darien: I'm sick of romance! Kento and Lita, Serena and Rowen, Ami and Cye, and Rei and Ryo. Who will be next?

Setsuna: I hate guys. They just get in my way.

Mia: I agree with you.

A Few Hours later

Mina: Goodnight everybody! * They were all sleeping in the rooms of there new boyfriends.

Serena: Rowen?

Rowen: What?

Serena: I'm cold. I'm not used to this weather. Do you have any more blankets?

Rowen: No, but you could crawl in bed here with me?

Serena: Okay. * crawls in bed with him * Good night Ro-chan.

Rowen: Good night Serena. * Kisses her and places a hand around her waist *

TBC

Pyro's Notes--- Do all of you reading this like it? You have to review it or I won't write any more. If you're wondering, Nothing happens between Rowen and Serena. I'm not that kind of person. ô.ô another nifty little face! Soooooo cute!


End file.
